


Ashita sae mo konakute ii

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Lies, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Llegaba cuando quería, Yamada.Llegaba cuando estaba deprimido o cuando tenía gana de tener sexo, llegaba cuando había peleado con Chinen o cuando no podía evitar de pensarlo.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Ashita sae mo konakute ii

**Ashita sae mo konakute ii**

**(Sería feliz si no llegara mañana)**

Daiki se despertó teniendo una rara sensación.

Era la misma sensación que tenía desde hace semanas ya, y no tenía éxito de olvidarla.

No sabía si fuera algo bueno o no, sólo sabía que no lo soportaba más, que quería darle un nombre, entender lo que sentía, entender porque cada momento de su día fuera penetrado de esa sombra, del pensamiento que hubiera algo equivocado en lo que estaba viviendo.

Se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, encontrando a Yamada.

Sabía qué estaba allí. Se había acostado la noche antes acunándose en el ruido de su aliento, en el calor de su piel, en los rastros que todavía tenía encima después de haber tenido sexo con él.

Era todo lo que siempre había querido, y ahora que lo tenía le parecía equivocado.

Extendió la cabeza más allá del cuerpo del menor, echando un vistazo al reloj.

Las ocho de la mañana.

Durante sus días libres también, no tenía éxito de dormir más de un dado número de horas, ya.

Estaba como si fuera perseguido por una pesadilla que nunca tomaba forma, que pero seguía presenciando en su sueño impidiéndole de disfrutarlo.

Eso también, estaba seguro, era culpa de la presencia de Ryosuke a su lado.

No que quisiera darle la responsabilidad, al contrario.

Había sido él que lo había dejado entrar en su casa, en su cama, en su vida.

Había sido él que lo había acostumbrado a esos ritmos, a esa actitud.

Él siempre le había dejado tener todo lo que quería, y el menor no había dejado de aprovechar de esa situación.

Llegaba cuando quería, Yamada.

Llegaba cuando estaba deprimido o cuando tenía gana de tener sexo, llegaba cuando había peleado con Chinen o cuando no podía evitar de pensarlo.

Y Daiki lo sabía, podía decir la razón porque estaba frente a su puerta sólo al mirarlo, sin que el menor se lo confesara.

Porque, al final, nunca lo hacía.

Sólo ponía su sonrisa mejor, la raramente sincera, y le decía que tenía gana de verlo. Casi nunca tenían éxito de hacer algo concreto juntos, antes de encontrarse desnudos, el uno encima al otro como animales, que fuera en el diván, en la cama, en el suelo o, cuando Yamada tenía particular gana de callar los pensamientos en su cabeza, directamente contra la pared de la entrada.

Daiki odiaba esa situación, pero era todo lo que había tenido éxito de obtener de él, y durante esas semanas siempre había tratado de hacer que fuera suficiente, siguiendo a mentir a sí mismo, diciéndose que por Ryosuke era importante, que no era sólo alguien con quien descargar su frustración.

Pero esa sensación de incómodo de quedaba, y le decía que no se había mentido bastante bien.

Se acercó a él, pasándole delicadamente una mano alrededor de las caderas, apoyándole en mentón en el pecho, quedándose mirándolos mientras se agitaba y gemía en el sueño, señal que estaba a punto de despertarse.

Era hermoso, Yamada.

Siempre lo había encontrado hermoso, siempre había tratado de estarle cerca, lo había deseado más que nada.

No así, pero se había conformado.

Yamada abrió los ojos, con aire somnoliento y un poco confuso.

Lo miró unos segundos, antes de sonreírle y pasarle una mano detrás la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.

“Buenos días.” murmuró, la voz un poco ronca.

“Buenos días.” contestó Daiki, devolviendo la sonrisa.

“¿Cuándo te despertaste?” preguntó el menor, sentándose y frotándose los ojos.

“Sólo unos minutos atrás.” contestó el mayor, mordiéndose un labio. “Lo siento que te desperté.” añadió, con aire sinceramente arrepentido.

Ryosuke se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

“No te preocupes. Iba a hacerlo dentro de un poco de tiempo, de todas maneras.” le aseguró, asomándose y besándole los labios.

Daiki tembló.

Le gustaban esas mañanas. Le gustaba despertarse y encontrarlo a su lado, le gustaba tener el derecho de besarlo, le gustaba la familiaridad entre de ellos, tan repetida da parecerle real.

Nutría mejor su fantasía, tenía mejor éxito de convencerse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tenía éxito de convencerlo que Yamada fuera en esa cama porque sentía algo por él, no porque había fallado en la tarea de quedarse a solas.

Ninguno de los dos estaba bueno a estar solo.

Se tumbó en su lado de la cama, dejando que Ryosuke se pusiera encima a él, dejando que lo acariciara, dejando que le diera unos besos en el pecho, en la clavícula, subiendo hacia el cuello, detrás de la oreja.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le daban esas manos y esa boca, sin pensar en otro, guardando afuera de su mente todo lo que no se refiriera a Yamada y ese instante, porque de vez en cuando dejar de pensar durante situaciones como esa era lo solo que lo ayudara a convencerse de poder ser feliz así.

El menor le montó a horcajadas, siguiendo a besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo.

Y Arioka le puso una mano detrás del cuello, teniéndolo más apretado contra de sí, sintiéndose excitado ya, sintiendo casi asco por sí mismo por el efecto que Yamada tenía en él.

El menor levantó la mirada hacia él, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras su mano se bajaba un poco más, quitando pronto el chándal que el mayor usaba como pijama y los bóxeres, yendo pronto a rozar su erección.

Daiki gimió, mordiéndose un labio y obligándose a tener los ojos en él, observando todos sus movimientos, mirándolo mientras con la boca se movía hacia su ombligo, lamiéndolo, lascivo, porque no había ni un gesto de Yamada que no llevara lascivia; continuó más abajo, alcanzando la mano, poniéndose despacio a lamer su polla antes de tomarla enteramente en boca.

Y Daiki no pudo más mantener los ojos abiertos. Los cerró, perdiéndose en esa sensación, teniendo éxito de pensar sólo en la boca de Ryosuke, en las sensaciones que le daba, en la gana que no se parara, que durara infinitamente.

Y estaba seguro que Yamada lo supiera, que viera la urgencia en sus gestos, en su mano que le apretaba el pelo, que trataba inútilmente de darle el ritmo.

Lo sabía, y no le impidió de pararse.

Arioka gimió, pero no trató de convencerlo a seguir adelanta.

Sabía lo que quería Yamada, era un ritual consolidado, pues no desperdició tiempo.

Subvirtió las posiciones de manera que el menor fuera acostado, y se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, mientras le apoyaba firme los dedos en los labios, empujando para que los abriera.

El menor lo hizo, y se metió a lamerlo sin quitar los ojos de él, consciente de como esa lengua aumentara el deseo de Daiki, la gana de estar dentro de él, de poseerlo.

Le sacó pronto los dedos de la boca, llevándolos a su abertura y metiéndose a prepararlo, sin mucha cura ni pericia.

Ryosuke nunca se había quejado porque había sido poco cuidado o demasiado brusco; sabía lo que quería, y no le importaba realmente de cómo lo obtenía, en tanto que lo obtenía.

Unos minutos después Daiki empujaba dentro de él, con un movimiento firme, tanto que el menor tuvo que aguantar la respiración.

Ambos tuvieron los ojos cerrados unos segundos, antes que el mayor volviera a moverse, cada empujón más enérgico, profundo del precedente, teniendo el ritmo de los gemidos de Ryosuke en sus orejas, altos y agudos, que le pedían más, que le hacían creer que solo él pudiera tener éxito de hacerle sentir todo ese placer.

Daiki llevó la mano a su erección, masturbándolo de manera rápida y precisa, casi tuviera prisa de acabar, aunque no fuera realmente así.

Querría que no acabara nunca, pero sabía de no poder resistirle.

Ambos estaban cerca del orgasmo, y fue entonces que Ryosuke le llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, cogiéndole el pelo y tirándolo, obligándolo a mirarlo.

“Daiki...” murmuró entre los gemidos, jadeando. “Daiki, te quiero.” dijo, y allí el mayor se perdió.

Lo sintió correrse en su mano, contra sus cuerpos, mientras Daiki llegaba al orgasmo también, vaciándose dentro de él.

Se desmayó contra el cuerpo hirviente de Yamada, los ojos cerrados y las manos todavía apretada en sus caderas.

Tenía gana de llorar.

“Gracias.” murmuró, y el menor no pidió explicaciones.

Esas palabras herían tanto como lo ayudaban.

Eran lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, era todo lo que pedía para que su imaginación pudiera aprender a jugarle trucos siempre mejores.

Ese ‘te quiero’ era una mentira, pero al final le hacía falta una mentira para sobrevivir.

Para convencerse de ser importante, único, de amar a Ryosuke y ser correspondido, para conceder a sí mismo de pensar que entre ellos no hubiera sólo sexo, pero que todo lo que estaban viviendo pudiera tener un futuro.

Se dejaba convencer, pero no lo creía.

Porque por Yamada estar en esa cama con él, día tras día, sólo costaba el esfuerzo de mentir por menos de un segundo, de decirle lo que quería oír, seguro que bastara para seguir de esa manera.

Haciendo sentir a Daiki asqueroso porque, al final, de verdad estaba suficiente para que siguiera dejando que le pisara encima, sin dignidad ni arrepentimientos.

Era esa, la sensación.

La de ser engañado, la de elegir de creerlo.

Y mientras estaba allí, tumbado encima a Yamada, escuchando su aliento pesado y percibiendo manos calientes en su espalda, Daiki entendió que tal vez nunca había tenido una elección.

Había sido Ryosuke a atraparle en esa trampa, y él no podía rebelarse.

Sólo podía seguir nutriéndose con esa mentira.


End file.
